While a number of attempts have been made to improve polymer properties, one typical attempt is by introducing functional groups into polymers.
One of such functional group introduction methods is modification of polymers using compounds having a polar group and a double bond. Exemplary methods include modification of polyolefin with maleic anhydride as disclosed in JP-A 2004-99632; modification of polyolefin with a N-vinylalkylamide compound as disclosed in JP-A H07-228734; and modification of a thermoplastic elastomer with an acrylamide compound as disclosed in JP-A 2003-73503.
These modification methods are successful in improving properties of polymers. For example, the modification of polyolefin with maleic anhydride described in JP-A 2004-99632 results in a polyolefin having a good balance of melt tension and fluidity. The N-vinylalkylamide-modified polyolefin described in JP-A H07-228734 has a good balance of rigidity and impact resistance. The acrylamide-modified thermoplastic elastomer described in JP-A 2003-73503 is an elastomer having improved tensile properties.
As the intended use of polymers is diversified, it would be desirable to have a polymer with further improved properties. There exists a need for a modifier capable of modification to improve polymer properties.
Citation List
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2004-99632
Patent Document 2: JP-A H07-228734
Patent Document 3: JP-A 2003-73503